


Enough Teasing Firecrotch

by 2YoungStylinson



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: #Barebacking, #Begging, #Fingering, #Riding, #TopIan, #smut #gay #bottomMickey, #teasing lol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2YoungStylinson/pseuds/2YoungStylinson
Summary: Ian loves pleasuring Mickey in the mornings.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Enough Teasing Firecrotch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ;) 
> 
> it’s my first time writing and I wanted to start slow with a one part, let me know if you liked it and if you want me to write more, Ideas are welcomed! I’d love if you leave a comment and a kudos ;) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> This was titled “Good Morning, Firecrotch” but I didn’t quite like it so I changed it ~~

It was late April in Chicago, not too hot and too cold it was actually the perfect weather.

Mickey was crashing at the Gallagher’ in Fiona’ old room which’s now belongs to Ian, he was lying on his stomach, legs parted a little, arms crossed under his head. It was a calm morning, which is weird cause the word “calm” doesn’t not exist at the Gallagher’, Suddenly he felt soft nibbling kisses on his left thigh, he smiled in his sleep, Ian felt Mickey’ body shiver, he moved to the other thigh treating it with trail of kisses moving up to his ass nibbling at it softly, kissing his spine up to his shoulders, “morning” he whispered softly in Mickey’ ears, Mickey smiles, “morning”.

Ian goes back to kissing his shoulders, kissing his spine and he stops at his perfect ass, kneading it softly in his hands earning a soft moan, he parted his ass swiped his thumb over Mickey’ rim a gasp escaped from his lips.

Ian grinned at the perfect sight in front of him, proud of what a simple touch can do to his boyfriend. Ian repeats what he did earning a moan from the boy this time, Mickey arched his back raised his hips wanting more, Ian pushed his hips down, Mickey was already a moaning mess.

Ian’ attention went back to Mickey’ hole, parting his ass teasing it with his pointer, whimpers escaped Mickey’ mouth, Ian reached for the lube on the floor, a nightstand? At the Gallagher’? Nope  
He opened the bottle squeezing some on his hand, and rubbing it between his fingers.

He parted Mickey’ ass slowly pushing his pointer finger teasing, earning a loud groan, Mickey’ body shivered to the feeling, moving his hips wanting more, wanting Ian to be inside him already, Ian pushed his pointer in out of Mickey very slowly, he adds another finger slowly working his way to Mickey’ prostate, Mickey begs “ _please_ ”, Ian grins at the boy shoving a third finger, his thrusts are so deep and slow.

Moans, groans and whimpers are the only sounds escaping Mickey’ mouth with a breathy deep “Ian”, Ian smiles lowering himself, lips so close to Mickey’ ears “Hmmm I love it when you beg” Mickey whimpers “ _fuck_ ”.

Ian kept thrusting slowly loving and enjoying the noises from Mickey’ lips. Mickey gives up his pride and begs Ian for more, begging him to be inside of him and crying for Ian’ 9 inches.

Ian pulls his fingers out, squeezing more lube in his hand and rubbing it on his length, he makes Mickey get on all four with his hips higher than his shoulders.

An excited noise escaped Mickey’ mouth, so thrilled he is going to get fucked really good and hard just like he likes it, Ian’ head lined up tapping on Mickey’ hole teasing more for a few seconds wanting Mickey to beg more for his 9 inches.

“Iannnn _please_ ” Mickey breaks actual tears coming down his face, so desperate for Ian’ 9 inches, so desperate to be fucked really good and hard.

Ian sits on his knees properly, moving his hand up and down Mickey’ back to calm him down, he holds his hips with his free hand, shoving his head slowly, a low “yes” fell from Mickey’ lips. He bit his lip moving his hips back thrusting deep for more, Ian grabbed at his hips firmly to stop him “Na-ahh” with a grin, Mickey whimpers loudly.

Ian pushes slowly deep inside, thrusting in and out so slowly, “fuck— Ian, _please_ ” Mickey whines biting hard on his lip, Ian caught his boy off guard and picked up his speed, thrusting good and hard, pounding him on the mattress, hitting his prostate, Mickey let out a loud gasp/ moan muffling into the pillow. He felt Mickey’ body shiver meaning he is so close, he pulled out of Mickey to tease him just one last time,Mickey released a loud long muffled whimper “ _ffffffucking_ _Gallagher!_ ” in the pillow, “oops ! slipped” Ian said acting all innocent and playful. Mickey had enough of this tease, he loved when Ian teased him but right now he is too fucking desperate for it.

He turned around pushing Ian to lay on the mattress, straddling his hips, holding Ian’ hands next to his head, lips close to the Gallagher boy “enough. of this. tease Firecrotch” Ian’s eyes wide open, breath hitched, heart pounding at how hot and needy his boyfriend is.

Mickey lines himself with Ian’ dick lowering himself slowly, he rides him at a mild speed, Ian popped his hips wanting to take control, Mickey pushed himself down holding Ian’ hips “Nah-ahhh” with a smirk on his face, “Drinking from the same cup, how does it taste Gallagher?”.

Ian whimpered, Mickey lowers himself lips close to Ian’ and whispered “how does it feel being on the other side?” while speeding his thrust hitting his prostate, he throws his head back, moaning at how good Ian’ 9 inches hitting his spot.

Ian reaches to stroke Mickey’ throbbing dick, he stops him “no Gallagher, you’re gonna watch me cum untouched” with a smirk on his face that ended in a moan, Ian moaned at Mickey’ words that affected his dick that’s shoved all the way up Mickey’ ass, his hands on Ian’ chest to balance himself, it takes few seconds for both of them to cum so hard with a loud groan from Ian and a gasp from Mickey that ended in a loud moan falling on top of Ian.

They sit for a few seconds to calm down and catch their breath, “that was so hot Mick” Ian says panting and trying to catch his breath “you taking control..” he moved his hand in the air “like wow so...fucking hot” Mickey was breathing deep still coming down from his high with a smile on his face, he looks up, lips close to Ian’ “that what happens when you tease a bottom who’s desperate”.

Ian kissed Mickey softly on his lips “hmm I love when you’re desperate” Mickey slapped Ian’ chest with his hand “bitch” and they both laughed at themselves. After they calmed down for a little bit “shower?” Ian asked with his eyebrows raised, “does that mean round two?” Ian laughed and kissed the side of Mickey’ mouth whispering “then you better hurry”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it ! I was so skeptical about it but it’s out now and it’s a relief, which part was your favorite? Let me know 
> 
> Don’t forget to give it a Kudos ;) <3 
> 
> See you in a future work.


End file.
